


Masquerade

by maddiec24



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiec24/pseuds/maddiec24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel and Riptide go to a Halloween party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not associated with Marvel, or the X-Men franchise, both comic and movie, in any way, and express no ownership. I am not profiting from this.
> 
> Huge thanks to stormkpr for beta, general hand-holding, and coming up with a wonderful title.

“I won't,” Azazel said, crossing his arms. “I refuse - -” He broke off as Janos struggled not to laugh. He narrowed his eyes and gave his lover a look that caused lesser mutants to cower.

Janos just rolled his eyes. “Azazel, it's part of the costume,” Janos said, indicating the pitchfork and black cape that went with the horns Azazel was holding and eying with distaste.

“No. Is not dignified.”

“But - -”

“I will be enough like devil without - -” he held the plastic horns out like dead fish - - smelly dead fish - - “without this.”

“But the humans will expect it, Azazel. It needs to look like a costume. Please?” Janos asked, looking through his lashes at Azazel. “I thought you wanted us to go out together, and this is the perfect opportunity...”

Azazel sighed. “Fine. I will wear them,” he said, sounding very put-upon. He was already dressed in his traditional black suit.

“Thank you,” Janos said, leaning in to kiss Azazel, a quick peck on the lips.

“Now, let me see your costume. You never said what it was.”

Janos smiled. “Let me change. I'll show you.”

Azazel poured himself a drink and sat down. Life was better for them since Shaw was gone. Erik Lehnsherr believed mutants were superior. However, he was not nearly as insane as their previous leader. Their surroundings weren't as lavish as before - - at the moment they were all living in an old hotel in California - - but the fact that at least some of their time was their own now made up for it. They were going to a Halloween party in New York on this particular night, the first time they had been out in public together, as a couple.

Azazel was a bit ambivalent about their outing. He wanted very much to do this for Janos. His lover had never complained about what their relationship cost him, and Azazel wanted, in some way, to give him this small thing, so easy for normal people, but for him.... If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t at all sure how he would handle being around so many people, so many humans. And all of them like him and Janos... queer.

“Tell me what you think,” Janos said, stepping back into the room.

“Janos... you are beautiful.” Azazel said, his eyes widening in awe.

And he was. He was dressed all in white: a white suit, and white angel wings.

“Even more beautiful than usual,” Azazel amended as he stood and walked to Janos. “My beautiful angel.”

“Fallen angel, maybe,” Janos said with a grin.

“Those are best kind,” Azazel whispered against his lover's ear, nuzzling him before nipping at his earlobe.

“None of that,” Janos said. “We'll be late for the party.”

Azazel grudgingly put on his plastic devil horns and the black cape. “We will leave pitchfork here. Maybe we find a use for it later,” Azazel said, smirking at Janos.

*****

The party, which took place at a gay club in New York that Janos had visited a few times, was in full swing when they arrived. Janos maneuvered them through the crowd, oblivious to the interested looks he was receiving. Azazel had an expression that was a cross between wonder at the place in which he found himself, and annoyance at the appreciative glances Janos was getting.

Janos found them a table, one near the dance floor, but not in the middle of everything “You sit, I will get drinks,” Janos told him.

Azazel scowled, but sat, reluctant to let Janos back into the crowd by himself. Janos, always handsome, truly did look as beautiful as a fallen angel tonight. Azazel continued to glare until Janos was safely back at their table.

“Is very crowded, yes?” Janos said, smiling at his lover, thrilled to be out in public with Azazel, to show him this side of life. He gave Azazel his vodka and sat, adjusting his wings until he was comfortable before sipping his drink.

“Very,” Azazel agreed.

“You don't look like you're enjoying yourself. You could smile, or at least not glare,” Janos teased.

“Is very different for me, being here,” Azazel said. “I'm not sure how I like this yet.”

“Give it time,” Janos said. “I like being able to be out in public with you. Gives me a chance to show you off.”

Azazel snorted.

“In Russia, this would be impossible,” Azazel observed, as he watched a Roman soldier and Cleopatra - - a man, his makeup perfect, walk by their table.

“You might be surprised,” Janos answered. “It's technically not legal here, but places like this still exist.”

“This is New York. Russia is very different.”

“Remember, you're not from Russia tonight,” Janos said quietly. “You're Polish.” Cold war politics suggested that Azazel should not admit to his Russian heritage, if asked, tonight.

“I will remember.”

They sat in companionable silence for a while, listening to the music, and in Azazel’s case, still trying to come to terms with what he was seeing and experiencing.

Janos reached out to get his attention. “Okay?” he asked, concerned. “We can leave if you need to.”

“No”, Azazel said, forcing a smile. “It’s very... interesting. I have never been in such a place. Is it always so...?” he gestured.

“Well, it’s a little more so tonight, since it’s Halloween, but yeah, it’s basically like this... without the costumes.”

A couple stopped by their table. “You guys have great costumes,” the shorter one, who had a not-very-convincing mummy costume said. “Where did you get yours?” he directed this to Azazel, reaching out, “the makeup is - - ” He pulled back as Azazel glared even harder at the offending hand.

“Ah, sorry, we didn't mean to intrude,” the taller one, a more convincing cowboy said, pulling his partner away. “Hope you have a good time.”

“This is still all right with you?”Janos asked, after they had moved on, putting his hand over Azazel's on the table.

Azazel nodded. “Everyone here is... like us?” Azazel asked quietly.

“Mutant?” Janos asked with a smile. “Or queer?”

Azazel smirked. “Queer.”

“Well, not everyone, but most, yes.”

Just then a song started, a fast one. People headed for the dance floor. Janos tapped his fingers on the tabletop, looking at the dancers.

“You should go and dance,” Azazel said.

“I want you to dance with me,” Janos pouted.

“I will. When there's a slow song. Now go, dance. I like to watch you.”

This made Janos smile and he got up. “All right,” he said, leaning down to give Azazel a kiss. Azazel pulled back. “Azazel - -”

“Sorry. I am not - - this is all new to me. I'm not used to being around so many people, and...”

“I know,” Janos said. “It's okay.” He really hadn't considered how different this would be for Azazel. It was natural he would be shy about showing affection in public, even if the thought of Azazel being shy did make him want to giggle.

Janos danced several dances as Azazel watched. Azazel became concerned a couple of times - - once when a Batman was dancing entirely too close to Janos, and another when a slender, dark-haired young man dressed in a bright red 20s flapper costume actually touched him. But Janos looked so happy - - and sexy - - that Azazel couldn't really complain. The thought that Janos had done this many times without him did not escape him, and he knew he should be concerned, but Janos always told him he loved him and would be with him always.

Azazel got more drinks for them, which Janos gratefully accepted when he returned to the table.

“Thank you. I worked up quite a thirst.”

“I don't doubt it. You looked like you were having fun,” Azazel observed.

“I do love dancing,” Janos admitted.

While Janos cooled down, they sipped their drinks, commenting idly on certain costumes and whatever else they observed.

Another couple approached their table, a muscular, balding man dressed like a gangster, and the other Azazel recognized as the flapper who'd touched Janos earlier.

“Hi. I'm Steven and this is Ricky,” the gangster said. “Do you mind if we join you for a bit? I was admiring your dancing earlier,” he directed this to Janos.

“I don't mind,” Janos said. “Aleksy?” Janos asked, using the name they’d agreed on.

“Fine.”

“I'm Janos, this is Aleksy.”

Pleasantries were exchanged and the couple took their seats. “So,” Steven said, apparently the spokesman for the couple. “Are you two from here? What do you do?”

Janos answered. “We live in San Francisco. Aleksy is in finance. I am a writer.”

“Have you written anything I might’ve read?” Steven asked.

“So far, I’m unpublished.”

“Ah," Steven said. “I’m a lawyer.”

“I'm an actor,” Ricky said quietly.

“So, you two like New York?” Steven asked.

“I like it. This is really Aleksy's first time here.”

“I haven't seen much of it. Yet.” Azazel said. “I'm sure I will like it. Janos has told me much about it.”

“I have to say, you two have great costumes. Total opposites, but great.”

“Thank you. Janos chose our costumes.”

“He must be trying to tell you something, huh?” Steven said with a wink.

Azazel’s eyes widened. He was deciding he didn’t care for this loud American who was obviously well on his way to being drunk. He had no respect for a man who couldn’t hold his liquor.

Even now he was still talking, saying how well his law firm was doing and telling them in detail what a great car and house he could afford.

Janos could sense, from Azazel’s body language, that his partner was annoyed by this brash, boastful American. He really needed to go to the men’s room, but was worried about leaving Azazel alone with the couple.

Ricky seemed to sense something as well, and said, “Aleksy, your costume really is amazing. The makeup especially. It’s not coming off on the table or your glass.”

Momentarily distracted, Azazel said, “Yes, it is very difficult to remove.”

“I know, we use some in the theater that’s like that.”

Steven asked a couple of questions about Azazel’s job, which Azazel vaguely answered. Steven never noticed, seemingly able to carry on a conversation by himself.

“I gotta make a run to the men's room,” Ricky said when Steven finally took a breath.

“I do as well. Excuse us,” Janos said.

After they had walked away, Steven said lightly to Azazel, “Janos looked really hot out there with Ricky, didn't he?”

Azazel just stared for a few seconds. “I like to watch him dance, he is very good at it and he enjoys it.”

“I know, so does Ricky.”

“Do you not like to?” Azazel asked.

“I do. But I’d rather watch our boys, wouldn’t you?”

“Our - -”

“Maybe we should all get together. You guys aren’t exclusive, are you? I think you’d be really hot with Ricky. And I’d love to - -” Steven was saying, oblivious to the anger rising in Azazel.

Janos and Ricky arrived back at the table in time to hear Steven’s comments. Azazel was about to get up when Janos put his hand on Azazel’s arm. “This is a slow song,” Janos said. “You promised you would dance with me.” He turned to Steven and Ricky. “Don’t let us hold you up. Enjoy the party.”

A slow song was playing as Azazel let Janos lead him to the dance floor before he hissed in his ear, “Do you know what he... I will kill him - - ”

“Shh,” Janos rubbed Azazel’s back, trying to soothe him. “Azazel!” he said in alarm. “Your tail!” he said, more quietly. “It’s not supposed to move.”

Azazel calmed himself with an effort. “I am sorry. But he - -”

“I know. I understand. We’ll talk about it later, yes? Dance with me now. This is what I’ve been wanting all night.”

Azazel smiled and took Janos in his arms to lead them in a slow, romantic dance. They moved well together, having often danced to Azazel’s records in their room.

“This is nice, right?” Janos said . “I finally get to show you off. Do you know how many men are envying me right now?”

Azazel snorted. “It is more likely they are envying me.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Janos said. “You don’t realize how many stares you’ve gotten, and not just because of your ‘costume’.”

Azazel let himself be lulled by the soft music and Janos’s presence. By the end of the song, he was in a better mood. They switched from a table to the bar after the dance. They ordered more drinks and had some snacks while chatting with various partygoers.

Soon a morose looking young Superman sat down next to them as the evening began to wind down.

“Hello,” Janos said. “Nice costume.”

“Thanks,” he said. “Yours is good, too. I’m Harry, by the way”

Janos introduced Azazel and himself. “Are you not enjoying yourself?”

“It’s a great party, but... I couldn’t convince my boyfriend to come with me.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s like he’s ashamed of me, like he doesn’t want to be seen with me.”

Azazel spoke up. “Perhaps he is simply not ready for this,” Azazel gestured. “People like us are not likely to be accepted anytime soon. Some habits are hard to break.”

Harry considered this. “Well, he is a bit older than me. And he’s from a very... conservative family.”

“Give him time. I’m sure when he sees how important these things are to you, he will give in.”

“You really think so?”

“I do.”

“So do I,” Janos said, smiling at Harry. He turned back to Azazel. “There’s another slow song starting. One more dance before we leave?”

Azazel smiled and stood up, offering Janos his arm.

After the dance, they left, walking out of the club and back to the same alley that Azazel had teleported them to earlier. Seconds later, they were on the roof of their hotel.

Janos smiled. “It’s really beautiful up here,” he said, looking out over the city. “Help me get these wings off?”

“Yes,” Azazel first took off his plastic horns and threw them down, then assisted Janos with his wings. He put his arm around Janos as they gazed together at the lights and the starry night sky.

Janos turned to face Azazel. “I want to thank you for tonight. It was wonderful. Except for Steven.”

Azazel grimaced, remembering. “He was disgusting. And did you hear what he asked me?”

“I did. Apparently he and Ricky have an ‘open’ relationship. They sleep with other people. I don’t think Ricky likes it as much as Steven, at least from what he said when we went to the men’s room.”

“He fucks other men? And forces his lover to do the same?” Azazel said, shocked.

“I wouldn’t say forced. But yes, I think Ricky loves him, and feels like he has to. It’s not uncommon for men like us to do this, you know.”

“Janos... is this something you would like? I have never asked. You are more... you know more of this than I do. I suppose I could find a way to bear it, but - -”

Janos placed his fingers against Azazel’s lips, cutting him off. “Azazel. If I had wanted this, I would have asked long before now. You are all I want. All I’ve ever wanted.”

“You give up so much to be with me,” Azazel said. “You belong in that world, you could fit in there. With me - -”

Janos interrupted him. “I belong wherever you are. I thought we settled this long ago.”

“I had never seen you... as you were tonight. I’m not sure I could ever be comfortable, not the way you are.”

“Azazel. Even if I only ever get to go out with you once a year, it would still be well worth it to me. Do you think anyone has ever treated me like you do? Look. I thought you knew this, but I will tell you. I love you. Only you. I only want you. Ever.”

Azazel looked at Janos, seeing that he was sincere, and nodded. “It is the same as I feel for you. And I did enjoy tonight.”

“Good,” Janos said. He leaned over and kissed Azazel slowly and sensually. “ Let’s go to our room now, yes?”

“Yes,” Azazel said. “Maybe now we find out what we can do with that pitchfork.”


End file.
